Searching for a parked automobile, whether in a large parking lot or in a parking garage, is a commonplace event in cities and suburban areas. Searchers often may wander about for some time until they spot the vehicle. This practice is usually frustrating, and depending on the time of day and the location, may even be dangerous. Therefore, most people try to come up with some way of remembering and identifying exactly where an automobile was parked. Further, many of the automobiles and SUV's in today's parking lots look alike, which exacerbates the difficulties of a straight forward sighting.
A number of devices have become available, offering a solution to this common daily problem. These include various projections that are fastened to the tops of automobiles, and which may light up or emit a sound upon receiving a radioed activating signal.